How much can you take?
by Misery1
Summary: You know me. I don't write nice fanfics; well not very often. When Stephanie is kidnapped, and Sportacus rushes to help her, he suddenly finds himself in grave danger. How much can he take? Warnings: violence, torture in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Sportacus was doing his morning work-out in his airship, when he suddenly received a letter.  
Curiously, he flipped to the tube, and caught the message, as it was catapulted out.

The letter was from the Mayor.

"Dear Sportacus," it said, "something terrible has happened. Stephanie has been kidnapped. They sent me an e-mail this morning. Sportacus, they want you. Please, help Stephanie."

Angrily, Sportacus crumbled the sheet of paper, and threw it into his dustbin. Fear and shock washed over his body.  
Why would somebody take Stephanie?  
Was she hurt?  
Why hadn't his crystal warned him?  
Where was she?

His heart began to race, as he jumped into the pilot seat, and flew his airship to Lazytown as fast as he could.

"Mayor, what's the matter?" Sportacus asked, as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The Mayor was standing outside his house; his face was pale, and he was sweating.  
"Sportacus, I'm so glad you are here", he said.

"They took Stephanie, when she was on her way home. They want money. I have it here." He held up a bag that was filled with banknotes. "That's the note they sent."

After Sportacus had taken a look at the money, he grabbed the sheet of paper. It was a printed out e-mail.

"To: Mayer Meanswell," Sportacus read, "we have something that belongs to you. If you want your niece back, place 10000 Dollars into a plastic bag. Sportacus must deliver the money. If he doesn't show up, something terrible will happen.

No police. No tricks. Sportacus has to come alone.

The Old Freight Depot  
Steam Road 1  
Busy City

Sincerely yours,  
the kidnappers."

Sportacus was trembling with anger. Stephanie was his best friend. She would never hurt someone. She always was nice to other people.

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Here's the money, Sportacus. Please, bring Stephanie back." He sounded desperate. "If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself."

Sportacus took the money bag. His heart was beating so fast, it hurt. He couldn't understand, why somebody would kidnap Stephanie.  
The Mayor wasn't a rich man. Why did they take all of his money? The world was a mean place, and although he tried to make it better, he couldn't change most people.

"Don't worry, Mayor. I won't leave without Stephanie," Sportacus said, and tried to smile at him.

Then he flipped back to his airship, climbed up, and took off.

He didn't have to fly far. Busy City was right next to LazyTown. The abandoned freight depot was outside the city. He just followed the rusty tracks.  
Sportacus saw some waggons, which were decorated with colourful graffiti. Garbage was scattered everywhere.  
Sportacus grabbed the bag, and climbed down.

As soon as he had reached the station building, he was surrounded by some evil-looking guys. They had guns pointed at him.

"Sportacus, I assume," said a voice. Sportacus spun round. A man, who was wearing a fine black suit, approached him. He had one arm wrapped around Stephanie's throat, and dragged her with him.

"Stephanie," Sportacus shouted, "are you all right?"

The pink girl nodded. She was pale, and Sportacus could see that she had been crying.

"You brought the money?" The man asked. His eyes sparkled with some weird fascination and joy. His lips twitched. It was, as if he really enjoyed all this.

"Of course," Sportacus said. "Now let Stephanie go."

"Oh, I don't think so." The man snickered. "You know, Sportacus, the girl and the money only were a excuse to lure you here."

Sportacus' eyes widened. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

"What do you want?"

"You! Seize him."

The men that surrounded him, leaped towards him, but Sportacus jumped high in the air, and landed behind them.

"Wait. What do you want from me? If you're in trouble, I help you. You don't have to kidnap children."

"I doubt that you would have come here voluntarily. If you do that flipping thing again, I hurt your little friend," said the man. His voice was cold as ice.

Shocked, Sportacus took a step forward. "Do not touch her! I come with you."

"No!" Stephanie screamed. "Don't do it, Sportacus."

But it was too late.

Sportacus was grabbed; his hands painfully twisted behind his back. He was handcuffed, and led to the open door of the station building.  
The man and Stephanie followed them.

They brought him into a large room, which looked like a doctor's office. After they had entered, the door banged shut, and another man appeared out of nowhere. He was indeed wearing a white coat.

"Is this him?" He asked curiously.

The man pushed Stephanie away. She hurried to Sportacus, and pressed herself against his leg.

Scowling at her, the man nodded. "Yes. And we have to be careful, he doesn't seem to be fond of us."

Sportacus glared at him. "You kidnapped Stephanie, you tied me up, and forced me into this room. Of course, I'm not happy."

The man grinned. "I guess we can learn a lot from him."

"Don't worry," said the doctor. "I have prepared everything."

"What are you doing?" Stephanie wanted to know. She hadn't left his side.

Smiling, the doctor bent down to her. "We want to examine your friend, and find out, why he can do all the cool stuff."

Resentfully, Stephanie crossed her arms before the chest. "Because he is a superhero," she explained.

The man snorted. "Right. Well, I don't think so. Therefore, we will run some tests."

Sportacus tried to free himself, but the handcuffs were too tight. "I don't want to be tested. I am here to help people, especially kids. Let go off me!"

"We will, after we have examined you. Doctor, are you sure this will work?" The man looked at the doctor, who had walked back to his table.

"I don't know, but we'll find out pretty soon." He picked up a small box, and approached Sportacus. When he lifted the lid, Sportacus could already smell what was inside it. Candy. Pure sugar.  
Immediately, he took a step back.

"Eat it," The man ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Sportacus replied.

"You will eat it, or I will hurt that little girl of yours." The man grasped Stephanie, and pulled her closer.

The pink girl started to struggle. "He will not eat candy. He doesn't like it," she sobbed.

Slowly, the doctor took out one of the toffee pieces, and held it close to Sportacus' mouth.

"Just a little piece of candy. Come one, Sportacus...it won't hurt you, will it?" The man laughed.

Sportacus began to sweat. He squirmed lightly. His face was as white as a sheet.

"You are afraid," the man stated. "You are really afraid."

Carefully, Sportacus glanced at the man. They seemed to know what sugar did to him. He hadn't seen any sportscandy. If he had a meltdown, he wouldn't be able to help Stephanie.  
But he couldn't let them hurt her. Maybe this toffee wouldn't take his entire strength away.  
The man grew impatient. He dug his fingers harder into Stephanie's shoulder, causing her to wince with pain.

"Now eat it," he repeated.

Looking at Stephanie, who shook her head, Sportacus opened his mouth. The doctor shoved the toffee in.  
Sportacus nearly gagged, as he could taste the sweet sugar. Obediently, he began to chew.

"Good boy," the man said triumphantly.

At first, Sportacus thought, the candy wouldn't affect him, but then he started to feel dizzy. He swayed, his vision blurred, and because he couldn't steady himself with his bound hands, he crumbled to the floor in a heap.

Stephanie let out a terrified shriek, but Sportacus couldn't get up anymore.

The last thing he heard, before he tumbled into unconsciousness, was the man saying: "Robbie Rotten was right."

Then he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus woke up, because he felt something prodding his skin. He tried to move his legs and arms, but found that he was bound to the examining table. They had stripped him off his clothes. He could feel the cold metal against his back.

At least they had left his trousers on.

The pain intensified, and he groaned silently.

He turned his head to see what they were doing.

"Sportacus, I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen," Stephanie said. Tears were streaming down her face. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. Next to her stood two of the strange guys, who had helped to capture him.

Sportacus closed his eyes. "It's ok, Stephanie," he mumbled.

"We will take another blood sample. The x-rays are," the doctor said, and stabbed him with the needle again.

"Why don't you let Stephanie go? You wanted me, and you have me. The girl mustn't see this," Sportacus whispered.

He felt nauseous and weak.

"Don't be stupid, Sportacus. You wouldn't cooperate, if we couldn't apply pressure," the man said. He had taken off his jacked and the tie. He looked like a nice and friendly man.

"We've already checked his heart and lungs. His pulse is very slow, but strong. And his reflexes are extraordinary. His body reacted even though he was unconscious. That's remarkable," the doctor told the man, while filling the blood into small tubes.

"Why are you doing this?" Sportacus rasped. He didn't need a doctor to know that he was healthy and fit.

He just wanted to take Stephanie and go home.

The man drew up a chair, and sat down next to him.

"Maybe I owe you an explanation, Sportacus. You seem to be a decent fellow, and you should at least know, why I'm doing this. My name is Sebastian Secret. I am a scientist, working for the government. I love to examine things, find out how they work. I'm a specialist. The President of our country received so many letters from Mayor Meanswell. He always wrote how proud he is of Sportacus. He always wanted the President to visit LazyTown.

I'm sorry the President never responded.

But he is really interested in you, Sportacus.

You know…all these terrorists try to endanger our country. We need to find a weapon against them.

What if we could use your superpowers and strength to fight against the criminals? You could be part of something big, Sportacus."

"But..." Sportacus said, "what if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice," Secret laughed. "The peace of our country is most important. You will sacrifice yourself. Oh, this will be challenging, and very entertaining...until...well, you die."

"No," Stephanie sobbed. "No, you're evil."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, and stood up. "You pink girl better behave, or I cut you open from head to toe."

Stephanie shrunk back against the wall, and pressed her mouth shut.

"Don't hurt her," Sportacus begged. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

He was no weapon. He didn't want to be a weapon. He never fought; he only wanted to help people. And he didn't want to die.

"Don't worry, Sportacus," Secret replied; almost gently patting his arm. "If you do what we say, and you will, your little friend will be safe."  
Then he turned at the doctor: "We take a look at the blood sample and the x-rays. When we're done, we can run some other tests later."

The doctor nodded, but he looked rather worriedly at Sportacus. "What if he recovers, and tries to free himself? Your men might be strong, but I doubt that they could stop him without putting a bullet in his head."

"Ah, yes…I almost forgot about my newest invention. Now that we know what sugar does to him, we can use it. No guns needed."

Secret opened the drawer of his table, and pulled something out. The two things looked like a dog's collar and a remote control.

"This," he explained while fastening the collar around Sportacus' neck, "is basically made out of sugar."

Weakly, Sportacus shook his head, as the collar bit into his skin.

"If I turn it on," Secret touched the remote control, "the collar will heat up, and the sugar melts, entering every pore of his skin."

His eyes nearly bulged, as he watched Sportacus. At first, the superhero didn't feel anything, but suddenly, he groaned, arching his back.

"It works!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Of course it works. I'm a top class scientist. Untie him. He won't be able to run away." Secret laughed. The he and the doctor left.

The two men undid the straps, lifted Sportacus off the examining table, and let him slide to the floor.

"Sportacus," Stephanie shouted, and crouched to him.

"What is that? Does it hurt you?"

Sportacus tried to smile. The collar itself didn't hurt. It was warm, was unpleasant but bearable.

The sugar, on the other hand, was stinging and itching, making his skin raw and irritated.

He could feel every tiny little drop of liquid sugar burning itself into his skin. The sugar spread through his body like a disease.

"I'm fine, Stephanie," Sportacus quietly said. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry that his happens to you… I should have prevented it, but my crystal didn't blink."

Stephanie paled even more. "It was my fault, Sportacus. They didn't force me to come with them. I followed them."

Tiredly, Sportacus looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

Stephanie cringed. "It was Robbie. He waited for me in front of the school. He said that he wanted to show me something. I thought, he wouldn't do something mean, because he wasn't wearing a disguise. He said he had a surprise for you. I was so stupid."

She started to cry again.

"Stop crying," Sportacus whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"Sportacus, I am scared. They said you will die." The young girl mumbled.

"I won't die…" Sportacus rasped, but he didn't sound convinced.

His head throbbed, and he was thirsty. His hands felt for the collar, but he couldn't loosen it.

Sighing, he leaned back his head.

The Mayor and the other kids would be worried. And he couldn't do anything. He just hoped that they wouldn't kill him, and that he could leave, soon – with Stephanie.

As his weakened body sent him into unconsciousness once more, he felt Stephanie's little hand slip into his.

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

When he woke up again, the pain was gone. They had taken away the collar. He was lying in a huge hall. Next to him was a bottle of water, and a real apple. Slowly, he sat up. This had to be the place, where the engines had been kept. Now, they were gone. Sportacus could still see the ancient tracks, but the hall itself resembled more a large gym. Ropes and rings hung from the ceiling. There was a treadmill, and some weights. On one side, they had built an obstacle course.

Sportacus' heartbeat quickened, as he realized that he couldn't see Stephanie.

Nevertheless, he grabbed the apple, and took a big bite. He immediately felt refreshed. The strength was returning to his body.

As he felt for the bottle, light flared up, and the doctor entered through a door. He was followed by his two bodyguards, or whoever they were.

"I'm glad you're up and around," said the doctor.

"What do you want from me? Where is Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"Don't worry about that little girl. If you cooperate, nobody will harm her." The doctor held up a chart.

"I will examine you now, and take some blood. Then you may proceed with the first exercise. Once you're finished, I repeat the procedure. It's important to document everything. First, we want to test your physical strength and condition. Then we examine your speed and skill."  
The doctor waved his arm around the room.

"I want to see Stephanie," Sportacus insisted.

"Oh, Sportacus…why are you making your life a misery? Do you really think, we bring her into the same room, after you've gotten your power back? That would be stupid. But I promise you that you'll see her, when you behave nicely."

Sportacus sighed. "What shall I do?"

Satisfied, the doctor clapped his hands. "We start with the obstacle course."

Obediently, Sportacus walked to the various obstacles. He knew he could do this. He loved to jump over fences, benches and walls. There was no need to be afraid.

But he feared they would hurt Stephanie.

Why didn't they send the girl home? He would promise to do what they wanted.

The doctor was touching him again. Sportacus stood absolutely still, as he felt for his pulse, and listened to his heartbeat. He only winced slightly, as he collected the blood. He didn't even know how many needles they had already used. It hurt.

The doctor hastily scribbled down, then he stepped back, pulling a stopwatch from his pocket.

"On your mark: Ready. Set. Go!"

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

It was dark outside, when they finally stopped testing him. Sportacus could see the moon shining palely through one of the dirty windows.

He was exhausted. His muscles were burning.

His arms were covered with bruises, and bloody gashes, where they had taken his blood.

They had forced him to do the same exercises over and over again.

From time to time, they had given him sportscandy to refill his energy.

Swaying, he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Now you can see your little friend," Sebastian Secret said. He had watched him most of the time, making notes, taking pictures and filming him.

The two bodyguards, who had been in the hall the whole time, blocking every possible exit, accompanied him back to the smaller room, where they had examined him first.

"You better sleep well…this is only the beginning," Secret said, still smiling at him.

Before they locked the door, he grabbed the collard, and fastened it around Sportacus' neck. Sportacus was too tired to struggle. He just wanted to rest.

As they turned it on, Sportacus fell to his knees, groaning.

His vision blurred, as the sugar drained the little strength he had left.

He saw something pink running towards him; then he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your comments and feedback! I really appreciate that! =)_

The morning sun gave Sportacus new hope. He had woken up, feeling less nauseous and less exhausted, but his whole body hadn't stopped hurting.

He was sitting at a table, still wearing that damn collar. They had brought him a bottle of water, which he hadn't touched, yet.

Stephanie was still sound asleep, curled up in a corner of the room. Her pink hair was tousled, and her skin was pale.

Sebastian Secret, who wore dark jeans and a black T-Shirt, was in a good mood.

He was sitting face to face with him. A tiny computer – not bigger than his hand – was right next to him. Pixel could have told Sportacus what kind of technology Secret was using.

"Good morning, Sportacus. I hope you did rest well," Secret said, smiling at him, as if he were his best friend.

Sportacus slowly shook his head. "Why can't you leave me alone? I can't help you..."

Secret snickered. "Don't be so modest. You're strong and fast. If we could form an army of warriors, who are just like you, we could win any war."

"I don't want to fight," Sportacus said.

"I don't care what you want. I've already told you that," Secret told him.

"I have a few questions for you. If you answer correctly, nothing will happen. If you refuse to answer them, or lie to me, I will punish you. Is that understood?"

Sportacus only nodded. He didn't know how to go on. He didn't know, why he should resist. They would kill him anyway. And they would kill Stephanie, too. They didn't want to fight against some evil forces. They were the real demons.

"Sportacus, is that your real name? Or do you have a secret identity?"

"It's my only name," Sportacus explained.

"And where are you from? Are you human?"

Sportacus sighed. "I come from a small island in the North Sea. I was born on this Earth."

"But you are not human. What are you?" Secret seemed very interested. He leaned forward, his eyes widening.

"It's difficult," Sportacus said.

"Go on," Secret insisted.

Sportacus sighed again. "My ancestors were sent to this planet to help people."

"And? You have to tell me everything." Secret reached into his pocket, and retrieved the remote control.

The collar became hotter, and Sportacus felt, as if he was choking. He wheezed.

"My father taught me everything," Sportacus rasped, still gasping for air.

"I had to practice every day to gain muscles and strength. I helped him build the airship, and he told me that we cannot eat what you call sugar."

"You have an airship?" Secret was impressed.

"Yes, it helps me to travel fast."

Slowly, the pain receded, as Secret pressed a button on the remote control.

"Where is that airship?"

"You must have seen it. I used it to get here."

"Oh..." Secret picked up his cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Hey...grab Bernard, and go looking for an airship. I need it," he said to the person, he had just called.

Sportacus tried to hide a tiny smile. Bernard and that other guy would never be able to enter his airship, because it only responded to his voice.

"All right. Let's continue. Why can't you eat sugar?" Secret started taking notes on his computer again.

"I don't know. My body has developed an intolerance because I never ate sugar. My parents only gave me fruits and vegetables. I could drink milk, eat bread, and sometimes I was allowed to eat meat, but I never had any sweets, cake, or chocolate."

"This could be a disadvantage," Secret mumbled. "But we could run more tests...see if your body can get used to sugar again."

Sportacus weakly clenched his fists. He didn't need sugar. Why didn't Sebastian Secret understand that? And he didn't like the word test.

"You still haven't told me about your ancestors. Are they aliens? Do they have other technology we could use?"

"Like weapons?"

"Exactly." Secret excitedly nodded.

"No," Sportacus shook his head, and winced, as he felt the collar bite into his skin.

"Damn it, Sportacus." Sebastian Secret cringed. "All right. Another question: Can you get hurt, or are you invincible?"

Sportacus blinked tiredly. "You have hurt me. I am in pain. Why should I be invincible?"

"Because you are an alien. Like Superman."

"Who is Superman?" Sportacus asked, surprised.

"Never mind. But you are stronger than an average human being?"

"I guess so. I've worked hard," Sportacus said, rubbing at his temple. He had a headache. "I love doing sports."

"Sports," Secret spat. "You know how to fight?"

"I don't fight. How many times do I have to tell you that? I want to help people, but I am not a soldier."

Secret didn't listen to him. "What about your other senses? Sight? Scent? Hearing?"

Suddenly, Sportacus stiffened. Secret didn't know about his crystal. The most precious thing he owned. It was given from generation to generation, and it had ancient magical powers. With his crystal he could sense, when people were in trouble. It led him to them, he could even feel what had happened, and who needed his help.

"What's the matter, Sportacus?" Secret asked, eying him curiously.

"Nothing. I'm not a superhero."

"Hmm. We'll see about that." Secret stood up. "I guess you're hungry. You'll get some breakfast soon. And then you should try to rest. We'll continue this afternoon."

Sportacus glared at him. "I can't rest, when I'm wearing that collar. It makes me sick."

"That," Secret said, "is your problem, my friend."

"Why are you treating me like an animal? I can't believe that the President appreciates that."

Secret spun round, and glared angrily at Sportacus. "Don't start a discussion." Before Sportacus could reply, he pressed the button on his remote control, sending more liquid sugar into Sportacus' system.

Groaning, Sportacus fell off the chair, and curled himself up into a tight ball.

"Rest. We're not done, yet."

And then Secret finally left.

Stephanie woke up, as he closed the door. She felt better, although her stomach was queasy, and she was still worried about Sportacus.

This had been her fault. Why had she trusted Robbie Rotten? He always tried to get rid of her and the other children.

He didn't like them.

Stephanie sighed, and rolled onto her back. She couldn't hate him.

She really hoped that Sportacus would be all right. Stephanie hadn't understood what that mean man was talking about, but she had seen that they had hurt him. Slowly, she sat up. Sportacus was lying on the floor. Maybe he was sleeping.

She crouched towards him. Sportacus was pale, his lips slightly parted. It was so strange seeing him without his costume. He looked so much younger, and more vulnerable. As Stephanie touched his skin, it was all sticky.

Now she could smell the sweet sugar, too. Her hands moved to the collar. It was so hot, she flinched violently.

"Sportacus?" she tried, but he didn't answer.

"Sportacus, I'm sorry...I wish I could make it up to you."

The door was opened, and one of Sebastian Secret's bodyguards entered. He carried a tray with toast and milk. He glared at Stephanie, who watched him anxiously.

"Turn it off," she begged. Her voice no more than a faint whisper.

The bodyguard raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked, putting the tray down on the table.

"That thing..." Stephanie pointed to the collar. "It hurts him. Sugar makes Sportacus sick."

The bodyguard shrugged his shoulders. "I can't turn it off. The boss is the only one, who has the remote control. Eat something. You must be hungry."

Without looking at her, he left the room, and locked the door.

Stephanie tried once more to wake Sportacus. She gently shook him. This time, Sportacus' eyes fluttered open. He let out a quiet moan, as he recognized Stephanie.

"Sportacus, they brought us breakfast. Do you want to eat something?"

Sportacus nodded. He needed as much energy as he could get.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie?" he whispered, as she handed him a slice of toast. He took it, and immediately started to eat it.

"I'm fine. I wish I could help you. I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Robbie," she said.

"Don't blame yourself, Stephanie. I've already told you that it wasn't your fault. They would have caught me anyway."

"What do they want?"

Sportacus sighed. "They think I can help them defend your country."

"Can you?"

"Stephanie, you know that I never use violence to help people. And I am not that strong." Sportacus finished the toast.

"You will always be my superhero," Stephanie said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian Secret dragged Sportacus away, ignoring Stephanie's desperate pleas.

They brought him into a small room, and chained him to a wall. His arms were lifted high above his head, and his feet were secured to the floor. The room was empty except for one shelf.

After they had made sure, Sportacus couldn't move, Sebastian Secret turned off the collar.

Sportacus sighed with relief, as the pain vanished, and the dizziness subsided.

"We're going to test your senses," Secret explained.

The doctor entered the room, carrying a tray with tiny bottles.

"The first test is easy," Secret continued, after he had beckoned the doctor to step closer. "There are different odors in these bottles. Just tell us what you smell."

Surprised, Sportacus lifted his head. This didn't seem too difficult. And it wouldn't hurt. The doctor opened one bottle after another, and held it under Sportacus' nose.

He had no problems to guess the first ones. "Lemon juice, freshly mowed lawn, vanilla, fuel, and roses," he said without hesitating.

"Very good," Secret didn't seem to be surprised.

"What about this one?"

Sportacus sniffed at it, and grimaced. "This is candy. Caramel toffee."

Secret giggled. "Correct. And this one?"

This time, Sportacus didn't know what to say. It was a strange smell, and he had never smelled it before.

"I don't know," he said.

"Now that's interesting. You've never tried alcohol? That's beer, Sportacus."

Disgusted, Sportacus tried to back away, but found that he couldn't.

"I guess you've never smoked, either?"

Sportacus shook his head. "I don't need these unhealthy things."

"Oh, you're missing all the fun," Secret said, smirking. "What about sex?"

"That's none of your business," Sportacus growled, but he couldn't hide the fact that he had blushed slightly.

"Oh, Sportacus," Secret teased him. "Let's move on to the next test." The doctor had set aside the bottles, and grabbed a pair of headphones from the shelf. "It's as easy as the first test. Just tell us, when you hear something."

The headphones were plugged into Secret's tablet computer, and he started the program.

The test only lasted a few minutes. Secret seemed satisfied. "Just what I expected," he said, as the doctor freed Sportacus from the headphones.

"Now we will test your eyesight. You know the drill. Just tell me what you see."

The doctor put up a poster, which had various symbols and letters in all sizes and shapes on it.

After Sportacus had told him what he could see, Secret dimmed the light, and the doctor chose a new poster. Again, Sportacus told him everything. Secret repeated the process, until the room was completely dark.

"You are incredible, Sportacus. You are no ordinary man...or alien...or whatever," Secret said, after he had switched the light back on.

"Doctor, I think it is time."

The doctor gaped at Secret, and his voice slightly quivered, as he replied: "You're sure? This could be dangerous."

"Doctor, please. He's a test object. Don't pity him."

The doctor's shoulders slumped. "Fine. We have to leave the room."

"What are you doing?" Sportacus asked, his heartbeat quickening.

"I want to find out, how long you can survive without air," Secret told him. His voice was cold as ice with no emotion whatsoever.

"No..." Sportacus gasped. "Don't...I told you. I don't have super powers."

"Sportacus, I don't want to kill you, yet. Don't worry."

He and the doctor left the room, carefully locking it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sportacus hung helplessly in his bonds. He knew he couldn't free himself. He was still weak and tired.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise. It sounded like Miss Busybody's vacuum cleaner.

At first, Sportacus didn't feel anything. Then the air began to change.

Breathing became more difficult.

Sportacus told himself to stay calm. Secret didn't want to kill him. He had to play his little sick game. Or better said: Pass another test. He tried to breathe slowly. He thought of LazyTown; all the times, he had played with the kids. He thought of the park with the huge trees and the scented flowers.

He thought of his parents, who had always been very proud of him.

He thought of the ocean. He loved to swim and dive.

He was pretty good at diving. "You can hold your breath for a long time," he told himself.

He had learned how to slow his heartbeat. His father had often made fun of him: "One day, you'll grow yourself a fishtail."

Sportacus closed his eyes. He felt the cold waves of the sea wash over him. He was in the water now.

Relax.

He imagined seeing colourful fish. They were following him, as he tried to reach the bottom of the sea. It was peaceful and quiet down there.

The darkness tried to grab him with its long fingers. Sportacus panicked. He tried to swim back to the surface, but he couldn't reach it. His heart began to race, as he stared at the surface, which still was too far away.

Sportacus began to shiver. His whole body convulsed, as he desperately tried to suck in more air.

"Don't worry," Secret had said. "Don't worry, Sportacus."

His eyes flew open. The blue orbs filled with panic. Sportacus panted, and wheezed, as he once more tried to break the chains that held him.

The collar was too tight. It was choking him.

How much time had passed? Ten seconds? One minute? Five minutes? He didn't know.

His vision blurred. His breath was coming in short, raspy gasps. Each sounded like a painful moan, a cry for help.

He wanted to scream, but it turned into a violent cough. His lips were tinted blue, his skin ashen.

Sportacus' body was jerking madly. He didn't want to die. Stephanie. He didn't want to die. What would happen to Stephanie? If only he could get away... get...

Suddenly, he went stiff. He opened his mouth in a last attempt to breathe.

His eyes rolled back, as the darkness engulfed him.

His body sagged, only being held upright by the metal handcuffs that bit into his skin.

As his head lolled against the wall, Secret opened the door, and rushed into the room.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed, already typing into his little computer. "He lasted ten minutes. Ten minutes! Quick, take another blood sample!"

The doctor, who was right behind him, raised his eyebrows. "First I need to check on him. You know that lack of oxygen can cause brain damage and organ failure." He took his stethoscope, and listened to Sportacus' heartbeat, while Secret eyed him impatiently.

"Seems strong and steady," he said after a while.

Secret clapped his hands. "The President will be delighted. Think of all the money, he will pay us!"

The doctor shook his head, before he reached into the pocket of his coat, and grabbed a syringe.

He plunged into the already bruised arm. Sportacus didn't stir, as he filled the syringe with his blood.

"Unlock the cuffs, Sebastian," the doctor demanded. "We need to put that oxygen mask on him."

Secret glared at him. "Stop being a sissy. He is an alien. He needs to be tested."

"I'm a doctor, for God's sake. It's my duty to save people."

"Whatever." Secret shrugged his shoulders, before he beckoned his two bodyguards to unlock the cuffs. Sportacus tumbled to the floor.

The doctor hovered over him, pressing the oxygen mask onto his mouth and nose. Sportacus took a deep, shuddering breath, and began to cough.

Quickly, the doctor took away the mask, and listened to his heartbeat once more, before he looked up. "I think he will be all right."

"Leave him here, until he wakes up. I want him to restore some of his energy, before we continue," he told the doctor.

Before he could bark any orders at his bodyguards, another man stormed into the room.

"We found the airship, but we can't reach it. It's floating in the air, and there are no ropes or ladders," the man breathlessly said.

"Mhm...bring me Robbie Rotten. Maybe he knows what to do," Secret spat, glancing at Sportacus, who hadn't moved, but was breathing loudly.

The man bowed at him, and vanished.

Barely two minutes later, he came back, dragging Robbie Rotten behind him.

"What do you want from me? I've already told you everything I know. I've given you Sportakook," the villain ranted, but stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Sportacus lying on the floor.

"Is he...dead?"

"No, you fool. He told us about his airship. I need it. How can I get in there?" Secret asked Robbie, who couldn't take his eyes off the unconscious superhero.

"The airship?" Robbie repeated. "I don't...well, I may have visited it once...or twice, but..." he stammered, unsure what to say.

He had been excited, when Sebastian Secret had sent him the letter, in which he had explained Robbie that he needed Sportacus for some important tests.

Of course, Robbie had agreed to help him. He could get rid of Sportacus without doing anything but talking to that pink girl.

But now that Sportacus was out cold on the floor, he had doubts. They wouldn't kill that annoying elf, would they?

"How can I get in there?" Secret let out a growl, and bared his teeth.

Surprised, Robbie winced. "I think he's the only one, who can control the airship. I don't know how he does it, though."

Secret clenched his fists. "I don't like that. Well," he ushered his bodyguards and the doctor out, "I will think of something. Meanwhile, you can stay with him. You can ask him about his airship, when he comes to."

"Hey," Robbie exclaimed, "I want to go home. I've done everything you wanted me to do."

"Robbie," Secret said with a grin, "you're not a visitor anymore. You're part of this project now. You cannot just leave. Take that apple. Sportacus might need it." He tossed the apple to Robbie, who immediately let it fall, his face full of disgust.

Secret shook his head, and placed a bottle of water on the shelf. Maybe he feared, Robbie would drop that, too. Then he turned to his ever-present bodyguards: "You two stay right next to that door. If Rotten gives you any trouble, call me."

Robbie glared at him, as they left the room. "Screw you," he yelled furiously.

Slowly, he turned around and studied Sportacus' still form. He looked so different not wearing his costume. His blond curls hung in his face, covering his eyes. Sweat glistened on his bare chest. He seemed to be unharmed, except for the red streaks circling his wrists, and his neck.

Why did he wear a collar? Robbie glanced at the chains and handcuffs. They had treated him as if he was a monster. Robbie sighed.

And Sportacus smelled like a candy shop. Wait...sugar did make him sick.

"Oh no...I've told Secret that. What have they done to you?"

Sportacus moaned softly, and struggled to sit up. He started to cough again, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wait..." Robbie said, fetched the bottle, unscrew it, and gave it to Sportacus. "Drink."

With trembling hands, Sportacus grabbed the bottle, and took a small sip. Sportacus blinked. "Ro..bbie? What are you doing here?" he croaked. His voice sounded as if he had a sore throat. But then he remembered what Stephanie had told him. Robbie Rotten was responsible for her abduction and his capture.

"You...you are one of them," he rasped.

Surprised, Robbie opened his mouth. "No...that's not true."

Sportacus leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. "Why, Robbie? Why?"

Robbie sat down, too, and narrowed his eyes. "I'm..." No, he was not sorry. It wasn't his fault that Sportacus was a hyperactive elf with more muscles than he could count.

Robbie cleared his throat. "You know me, Sportakook. I want you to leave LazyTown forever. I received a letter from Sebastian Secret, in which he asked me, if I could help him. He said he needed you, and that it was important. Very important. I thought he would take you away, and I could finally rest. I didn't know he would...what has he done anyway? And why are you wearing this collar?"

Sportacus cringed, as Robbie reminded him of the collar that was still secured tightly around his neck. He took another sip of the bottle, before he answered: "It's made out of sugar. Secret has a remote control, and he can...he can... oppress me. They tested my strength, reflexes, and senses. Secret said they need me to create some sort of army to fight against terrorists..." His voice broke, as he was racked by a fit of coughing.

"Terrorists?" Robbie repeated, astonished. "Look, Sportacus, I didn't want you to get hurt. Once they're done, they will let you and that pink girl go."

Breathing heavily, Sportacus shook his head. "They will kill me, Robbie."

"No...no, no, no," Robbie objected. "You just have to play along nicely." The villain licked his lips. "Why don't you tell me how your airship works. How can you get in?"

"What?" Confused, Sportacus looked up. He found it difficult to concentrate.

"Your airship. Secret wants to know how he can get in."

Sportacus forced a smile on his lips. "He can't. It will only respond to my voice."

Robbie slowly sat down. "But that's a good thing, isn't it? He can't kill you, because he needs you, Sportakook."

Tiredly, Sportacus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Robbie. And I don't care. Please...can you rescue Stephanie? I want her to be safe."

Robbie bit his bottom lip. "I don't...I'm not...but I can try." He was really irritated. Sportacus seemed always so optimistic. He never was sad. And now he sounded, as if he had lost any hope.

"Are you hungry? Here's an apple," Robbie said, pointing at the red apple that he had dropped earlier.

Sportacus nodded. "Thank you, Robbie." He leaned forward, grasped the apple, and took a huge bite. This was delicious. He could feel the energy returning to his body. His breathing eased, and the dizziness passed.

He felt almost normal again, if it hadn't been for the collar, and the fact that he was locked up together with Robbie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your feedback! :) _

_I'm sorry, if the next chapter is kind of weird...I tried to look up some things, but eeeh I had so many problems writing them down.  
_

Sportacus didn't know how much time had passed. Robbie was quiet. Maybe he was sleeping. Sportacus had asked him to take the collar off, but Robbie had been too weak.

Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough.

**oooooo**

As Sebastian Secret entered the room, he kicked Robbie in the side, waking him up. He didn't even glance at Sportacus, who had tensed as soon as he had seen his tormentor.

"Eh, Rotten...you found out how we can use the airship?"

The villain tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "Huh? What? I don't want to wake up. I need my sleep."

Secret kicked him again. Harder this time. "Answer my damn question."

Robbie's eyes widened. He was confused. He had helped that man to capture Sportacus, and now he was locked up, too, and treated as if he were the enemy.

"He's the only one, who can control the airship," Robbie spat.

"You're lying," Sebastian Secret said, and stepped back to let his bodyguards pass. One of them grabbed Robbie, and hauled him to his fee.

"Leave him alone," Sportacus suddenly said. "He is telling the truth."

Secret raised his eyebrows. "You're defending the one, who caused all that trouble?"

"He's my friend," Sportacus continued, and Robbie flinched.

"Your friend? Now that's funny."

"I don't have fr..." Robbie muttered embarrassed. He took a deep breath, before he spoke again.

"I don't like him, but he is always like that. He is nice to everyone. He doesn't hurt other people, and you can't force him to."

"Mhm." Secret stared at Robbie, as if he had presented him with a new, wicked, idea.

"All right, then... Sportacus, you will land that airship so that we can examine it."

Shocked, Sportacus shook his head. "No...you cannot have my airship."

He wouldn't let them take the airship apart. It was his home. The only place, where he could rest and relax. The only place, where he could be alone.

Besides, the computer saved every data of him. They would know everything: what he had for breakfast two years ago, which book he had read, when he had last eaten a banana.

He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Oh, you're stubborn again?" Sebastian Secret was not impressed.

"Have you forgotten that I still have the little girl? I will kill her, if you don't obey. I will kill the girl, and your so called friend here."

Robbie paled even more, and a sob escaped his lips.

Crushed, Sportacus sagged his shoulders. When did this nightmare end?

"I do it."

"Good boy. And remember: if you try something stupid, your friends will pay the price. And you still wear my collar. I can control you, whenever I want."

Secret was enjoying himself so much, his eyes sparkled madly, and his cheeks were flushed.

"I said I do it," Sportacus repeated angrily. He was so tired of being pushed around.

"Excellent. When you come back, I have a surprise for you. Hurry up, Sportacus." Sebastian Secret's bodyguards helped Sportacus to get up; then he was ushered out of the room.

**oooooo**

After he had landed the airship on the old, rusty railroad tracks (which had been difficult enough), he left the door open, as he stepped outside.

Before he could react, the evil men grabbed him, and led him back into the building.

He was taken to the gym-like hall.

Surprised, he gasped.

There were two cages high above him. Stephanie was locked up in the first one, and Robbie Rotten was in the second one.

Both looked frightened and distressed.

"Sportacus, thank you for bringing me your airship. You did well. Let's see, what you will do now. Your 'friend' said you won't hurt other people. But now you have to. You can only save one. The other one will die.

You have to make that decision, Sportacus," Secret said. He was standing on one of the boxes they had used as obstacles the other day. In his hands he held the remote control.

"I will open the bottoms of the cages simultaneously. They will both fall. Are you going to save the little girl or your friend? It's up to you."

Sportacus let out a low growl. Usually, he was not an angry person, but Secret annoyed him so much, he was about to lose his temper. He forced himself to calm down. He needed to think.

"You are insane, Secret. You're not doing this because the President commands you to. You're enjoying yourself," he remarked.

"You are a smart ass, Sportacus. I'll tell you something. You are not a human being. You are some sort of alien. You don't belong here. You don't have any rights.

Therefore I can do whatever I want to. And now shut up, or I activate the collar, and you won't save either of them."

Quickly, Sportacus looked around. There had to be a way to rescue Stephanie and Robbie.

"Stephanie, you have to trust me. Can you do that for me?" he shouted at the pink girl, who was crying silently.

She nodded.

"Hey...wait," Robbie objected, "does that mean that you...AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sebastian Secret had pushed the two buttons on his remote that opened the cages. The bottoms gave way, and Stephanie and Robbie were falling.

Sportacus flipped to Stephanie, jumped as high as he could, caught the girl, and slung her around his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Then he landed on his feet, and made a dive for Robbie. He flung himself forward, spun around in mid-air so that he was on his back, and caught the villain, before he could hit the ground.

He landed on Sportacus' chest with a thud.

Panting, Sportacus stayed on the ground. "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. And thank you, Sportacus," Stephanie said.

"I have bruises on my whole..." Robbie complained, but quickly added: "But I live. Thank you, Sportakook."

"You're welcome," Sportacus said, pushing Robbie off him, and slowly standing up. He felt dizzy again. Nearly all of his energy was drained.

Secret clapped his hands. "Well played, Sportacus. Well played. You're so much better than I thought."

"This isn't a game!" Sportacus screamed, and lunged himself at Sebastian Secret.

The man laughed, and easily stepped aside, while pushing his favourite button on the remote control. Pain shot through his whole body, and he fell to his knees, clutching his neck. The collar burnt his skin, and he yelped.

"Stop it," Stephanie begged. "Why do you always have to hurt him?"

"Because he is not obeying my orders. I must punish him. My soldiers have to obey without questioning the instructions. But I really like his ambition and his intelligence. Maybe he will kill, when he has to save his friends."

"Can we go now?" Robbie weakly suggested. His legs were shaking. Stephanie felt for his hand, and squeezed it.

"You don't get it, do you? I can't let you go. You will tell everyone – including the enemies – what I'm doing here. And this is a top secret operation," Secret explained, still looking at Sportacus, who was writhing on the floor in agony.

"You will kill us?" Robbie breathed, and staggered backwards, taking Stephanie with him.

"Maybe. Bring the test object back to the examining room. We need to take some of his DNA. Then we will find out how much sugar he can take, and if his body will accept it eventually. I don't need a super-warrior with such a dumb weakness."

"But...," Robbie objected, but Secret didn't listen to him. He followed his men, who carried a barely conscious Sportacus through the door, and into the Doctor's office.

**oooooo**

Sportacus was strapped to the examining table.

The doctor, who was wearing gloves, and a mask, sighed, as he saw what Secret had done.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"The airship is mine. And he could rescue both of them. He's good. He's really good. We need to collect the stem cells, so that we can start reproduction. Although we need to do that very last test, too," Secret answered.

The doctor cringed. "Do we really have to do that? It could kill him, and maybe...we should keep him alive," the doctor said.

"I want to know if we can desensitize his body so that he won't be allergic to sugar anymore."

"I don't think that he suffers from allergies. It's worse than that," the doctor said.

"Whatever. We mustn't overlook anything. The President wants an invincible army, and he will get one.

Extract the cells, and prepare the sugar solution. Call me, when you're ready. I want the girl and that Rotten idiot to stay with him. If he dies, we have to kill them, too."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure, you're doing the right thing?"

Sebastian Secret clenched his fists. "Don't question my authority, or I make sure you will regret it."

Annoyed, the doctor shook his head, and continued to gather his instruments. After Secret, and his bodyguards had left, he looked at Sportacus.

"I'm sorry...I should have never agreed to this job. I wish I could help you somehow, but I don't want to die, either."

Sportacus did not respond. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow.

Sighing, the doctor took a pair of scissors, and cut open the fabric of Sportacus' trousers. Then he disinfected the area, and fetched something that looked like a giant needle.

"Although your probably don't hear me, I tell you what I'm going to do. I need to take some stem cells with that needle. I will puncture your pelvis bone, and collect some of the marrow.

I can't give you an extra sedation, because your strong reaction to the sugar collar has weakened your system too much. Your heart may stop. I hope this doesn't hurt you. I know this sounds crazy, and you wouldn't understand it," the doctor said, as he pressed the needle into Sportacus' skin.

Sportacus let out a soft moan, and turned his head, but did not wake up. The doctor pressed harder, and felt for the bone.

Sportacus' protests became louder, and he started to scream, as the needle hit his bone.

Sweat was pouring from the doctor's forehead.

"Secret wants to clone you," he shouted, trying to block out Sportacus' pain-filled cries.

"He wants to create an army of super soldiers. I don't know, if this will work; we did some tests on embryos and animals, but they weren't that successful. Cloning an adult seems almost impossible."

Slowly, the doctor pulled the needle back. Only a few drops of blood were oozing from the small wound.

Carefully, the doctor stored away the samples, and covered the puncture wound with a band-aid.

"The pain will pass," the doctor promised, as Sportacus grunted.

And thought: "Of course it will pass...once you're dead."

Sportacus felt so dizzy. He didn't know what the doctor had done. He only knew that it had hurt like hell. He wanted it to be over. He had never thought that human beings could be so cruel and vicious.

Although he had to admit that he had heard of all the wars, the killings and rapings.

But when he was in his airship, looking at LazyTown, everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. How wrong he had been.

This world was full of hatred and violence.

His body was trembling with exhaustion. The collar almost choked him. He wanted to fade away.

He didn't want to go on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your feedback and comments! They always made my day, and encourage me to continue writing! 3_

* * *

As Stephanie and Robbie were pushed into the room, Sportacus looked, as if he was dead.

His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes were closed. Diodes had been placed on his chest to monitor his heart. A needle had been inserted into his vein. The doctor was attaching an IV bag to his arm. He was mumbling something, they couldn't understand.

Sebastian Secret was sitting in a chair, watching Sportacus. His tiny computer sat on his knees, already turned on, and waiting for him to document his own cruelty.

"Sportacus?" Stephanie shouted. "He's not...he's not dead, is he?" Tears welled up in her eyes. She was still holding Robbie's hand.

"Not yet," Secret replied. "It's not that we want to kill him, but if he dies..." he shrugged his shoulders.

Stephanie closed her eyes. Her body started to tremble, and she sobbed silently. Robbie slowly and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. The look on his face was blank. He didn't show any emotion.

"Please, don't do this," Stephanie begged. "Please, let us go."

"I can't do that, little girl. You can thank Mr. Rotten. It was his idea to use you as bait. I guess you were just unlucky," Secret said.

"Doctor, are you ready?"

The doctor nodded, and felt for the plastic tube. The clear liquid started to drip down, slowly flowing through the tubes and into Sportacus.

"What are you doing? Are you helping him? Will Sportacus get better?" Stephanie asked. She wanted to step forward to get a better look at Sportacus, but Robbie softly pulled her back.

Again, Sebastian Secret shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It would be awesome, if my theory actually worked. I guess we have to wait and see."

Nothing seemed to happen. Sportacus didn't move. His eyes remained closed. He only let out a small moan, and slowly turned his head from side to side. After the first bag was empty, Secret looked up from his computer.

"Doctor, another one. Make it quick."

The doctor sighed, but obliged without objecting.

Sportacus started to shiver, as more liquid sugar invaded his system.

His moans turned into pain-filled gasps. He pulled at his restraints, clumsily kicking out with his legs. His body convulsed and spasmed, as if he had an epileptic seizure. The cardiac monitor beeped faster, as his heartbeat quickened.

Stephanie tried to free herself from Robbie's grip. "Let go off me, Robbie. I want to help Sportacus."

"You can't help him, Pinky, "Robbie quietly said, glancing at Secret, who was writing down every change in Sportacus' condition. Still, more and more sugar solution was pumped into his body. Sportacus groaned, arching his back. Sweat and tears were streaming down his face. His veins glowed dark red underneath the skin.

All of a sudden, his eyes flew open. "Let my friends go," he rasped. "Let them go, and kill me already."

Secret ignored him. "Hook up another IV. His body is still fighting it."

The doctor slowly obeyed. It was good that Sportacus had regained consciousness, but he believed that Sportacus wouldn't last much longer. The way he reacted to sugar had showed the doctor that his whole body shut down. Only a small amount of sugar weakened Sportacus. As a consequence, he couldn't bear a lot of sugar. His body tried to fight it – that was right – but sooner or later, Sportacus would give up. Multiple organ failure. Maybe internal bleeding, and finally cardiac arrest. Sugar was poison to Sportacus.

As the third bag was attached, and the liquid sugar entered his system, Sportacus screamed.

Stephanie turned around, and pressed herself against Robbie. With her hands she covered her ears, blocking out the terrible sound.

Robbie remained quiet, his lips tightly pressed together.

A single tear slid down his cheek. He had always been a coward. What could he do anyway? They would kill Sportakook, and then they would kill him and Pinky. He had messed this one up.

Usually, the blue elf would come and save them, but not this time.

All of a sudden, Sportacus fell silent. The heart monitor showed his racing pulse. He was shaking like a leaf, his body drenched in sweat.

His teeth chattered, as he tried to speak. "I am not a soldier, Secret. I'm weak...and vulnerable...and I beg you...let my friends go... I … I can't..."

His eyes rolled back, and he lost consciousness once more. His heartbeat immediately slowed down.

"Doctor?" Secret asked. He didn't seem to be impressed by Sportacus' speech.

The doctor quickly examined Sportacus. "He's in a coma. His temperature is down, and his pulse is way too slow, even for him. He has trouble breathing. I don't think he will make it."

Robbie lowered his head, and sighed. Stephanie was hugging him so tightly, she was nearly crushing his ribs.

"What a pity..." Secret stood up. "I better inform the President, and ask him, if we should proceed. You tell me, when there's any change."

"What do you mean by that?" The doctor gaped at Sebastian Secret.

"Maybe testing this subject wasn't such a good idea."

The doctor clenched his fists. "You mean torturing him."

"Shut up," Secret spat, and glared at the doctor, before he left the room.

**uuuuu**

The doctor sagged against the wall, and buried his face in his hands.

As soon as the door was closed, Robbie gently pushed Stephanie aside, and went to Sportacus.

The sugar solution was still dripping into him. In one swift motion, Robbie grasped the tube, and ripped the needle out of Sportacus' hand. Blood was slowly trickling from the wound.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"I'm trying to help him. What do you think?" Robbie snapped back.

Tiredly, the doctor rubbed at his eyes. "You have to be careful." He pushed himself off the wall, fetched a cotton ball, and a band-aid, and tended to the wound.

Robbie was eying him nervously. Sportacus hadn't moved, he hadn't even flinched. The only sign that he was alive, was the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor.

"He's not waking up," Stephanie wailed. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"The sugar is still in his system, if we could stabilize him, he could survive. His body is in some sort of shock. We need something that gives it a wake-up kick," the doctor explained. He hadn't even thought about what he had said. Had he really suggested to help them?

"Sportscandy," Stephanie said. "Sportacus needs an apple...or a banana...or..."

"We don't have fruits here. And I don't think, he would be able to..."

"Wait." Robbie raised his arm. "Be quiet. Do you hear that?"

"No, what..." the doctor began, but Robbie silenced him.

And then he could hear it, too. There was another faint beeping that was coming from the closet.

"What's that?" Confused, the doctor looked at the closet.

"It's his crystal. Sportacus' crystal." Stephanie shouted.

"His crystal?" the doctor repeated. Then he remembered the emblem on Sportacus' clothes: the yellow and orange 10.

"The crystal is powerful. Sportacus needs it. It shows him, when someone is in trouble. Maybe it can help."

"Pinky," Robbie hissed, "maybe you shouldn't tell him about the crystal."

For one moment, the doctor considered calling Sebastian Secret, but then he shook his head. He had enough.

"We should try it," he said, already opening the closet door. He grabbed the vest, and pulled it out. The crystal was beautiful. It was glowing in sparkling rainbow colours. The vest was softly vibrating in his hands. The faint beeping sounded, as if it was about to die.

"Help me dress him," he ordered Robbie. Quickly, the villain undid the straps that bound Sportacus' hands, while the doctor freed his legs and waist.

"Are you really going to help us?" Stephanie doubtingly asked. She was confused. The doctor was not a doctor, who made people feel better. He was a mean man, and he had hurt Sportacus. And now he seemed to be nice. Maybe he was a little bit like Robbie Rotten. He always tried to scare them, but he could be a really nice man, too.

"Yes, little girl, I will help you. Although I think, Mr. Secret won't like that," the doctor replied.

Carefully, Robbie brought the sweaty and unconscious Sportacus into a sitting position.

"You can come with us to LazyTown," Stephanie told the doctor.

Despite the serious and dangerous situation, the doctor smiled.

"Yes, she is always like that," Robbie remarked.

The doctor grinned, and maneuvered Sportacus' arms through the holes. He fastened the vest, and stepped back.

Robbie, who was still holding Sportacus, gasped. The crystal turned bright white. Its glow surrounded Sportacus. It was so blinding, they had to close their eyes.

The heart monitor beeped wildly, as Sportacus began to moan faintly. His body stiffened, every muscle seemed to be tense. The white light faded, and the crystal stopped beeping. Sportacus sagged in Robbie's arms. His eyes remained closed, but he was still breathing.

"Did it work?" the doctor wanted to know.

"I have no idea. I think so. He is not that cold anymore," Robbie replied.

"We have to get him out of here," Stephanie begged.

"Airship..."

"What was that?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't say anything," Robbie defended himself.

"Airship."

This time, they saw Sportacus moving his lips. "Airship has an autopilot...back...to LazyTown."

"And how on earth should we reach it?" Robbie's arms ached from holding Sportacus upright. "The guards are everywhere."

"Let me handle this," the doctor said. He felt for his cellphone, and quickly dialed a number.

"Greg? It's me...they...they have escaped. I think they went to the back door... No, the thin clown knocked me out... Don't tell Secret! Capture them! Quick! Don't tell him, or he will punish us all. And bring them to me..."

Proudly, the doctor looked at Robbie. The villain frowned at him. "Thin clown?"

"I had to be convincing. We have to move fast. The airship is in front of the building. Do you know how to fly it?"

"I d...do..." Sportacus whispered. He tried to move his legs, but the sugar had weakened him so much, he couldn't even lift his head.

"All right, let's go!"

The doctor grabbed Sportacus' legs, and Robbie put his arms around his waist. Together, they lifted him from the table. The heart monitor protested, as the diodes were ripped off.

"Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"I'm here. Don't worry, Sportacus. I'm fine," the girl piped up, before opening the door.

The gym-like hall was deserted. The guards had believed the doctor's lie.

**uuuuu**

Grunting and panting, the carried Sportacus through the huge room, and out to where Sportacus had landed his airship. Robbie hoped that Secret and his men hadn't torn it apart, and that everything was still working. Sportacus was becoming heavier and heavier. His skin was wet from all the sweat, and he had started to moan.

The door of the airship was open, and they could easily step in. Sportacus mumbled: "Door. Close."

Stephanie gasped. She had never visited his airship before. It was glowing white like his crystal had. She had to admit that it looked like an alien spaceship.

"Now what?" Robbie asked. "I don't want to complain, but I don't think I can hold you any longer."

"Bed..." Sportacus demanded weakly, and the others watched the magically appearing bed with surprise. They had never seen anything like that. Sportacus slit his eyes open, as they laid him on his bed.

"Thank you..." he sighed. He seemed, as if he was about to pass out again.

"He needs sportscandy," Stephanie reminded them.

"And where does he have it, Pinky?" Robbie snorted.

"Table," Sportacus replied. A table slid out of the wall – just like the bed. Behind it was a shelf with a fruit bowl, and a jar filled with orange juice. Some glasses were stacked next to it.

"Why don't you watch him? I try to start the airship," Robbie suggested. He looked around. The airship appeared to be fine, although there were ugly scratches on the walls, and the floor, where Secret had tried to open it up. He hadn't succeeded. Sportacus had been right. He was the only one, who could control the airship. And he was the only one, who could fly it. It only responded to his voice.

He found the pilot's seat, and heavily sat down. "What the..." he exclaimed. There were so many buttons and levers, and none of them was labeled.

Meanwhile, Stephanie fetched a glass, and filled it with orange juice. Then she returned to Sportacus' bed. The doctor checked his pulse, and was helping him to sit up again.

Sportacus sighed. "I'm so tired," he whispered.

"You have to stay awake, Sportacus," the doctor told him.

"Here, drink this," Stephanie said, and carefully held the glass to his lips.

When Sportacus drank the juice, his crystal started to glow again.

"Thanks, I feel better now."

"Listen, Sportakook. You have to help me start the airship," Robbie shouted.

"Oh... all right. Airship controls transferred to Robbie Rotten," Sportacus said and yawned. "Now push the green button, and tell the airship to return to LazyTown."

Robbie obliged, and quickly pushed the button. The airship came to life, and smoothly rose from the ground.

Clearing his throat, Robbie ordered the airship to fly back to LazyTown.

"This should do it," Sportacus said, his voice slightly stronger. Tiredly, he leaned back so that his back rested against the wall.

"Sportakook, this is amazing," Robbie admitted.

Sportacus chuckled.

"Sportacus, I was so scared," Stephanie said, sitting down on the mattress. "But everything is going to be all right, isn't it?"

"You were brave, Stephanie. I think we are safe now."

Stephanie smiled, curled herself up on Sportacus' bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly, Sportacus felt for his throat. A groan escaped his lips. "The collar," he croaked. "He's turned on the collar..."


End file.
